1. Field of the Invention
A scissors which is spring-biased to an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the scissors art, it is useful for many applications to have an integral means in the scissors for biasing the scissors to an open position. Thus, in the case of a pocket knife such as a jackknife having a scissors as one of the elements mounted to or in the knife, a biasing means is commonly employed. In this surrounding, the scissors has one blade connected to a pivot in the frame of the jackknife, so that this blade can be swung between a position in which it is retracted into the frame, and a position in which it extends from the frame. The aforesaid one blade is pivoted at the shank or tang end thereof. The one blade has pivotally secured to it a second blade. The point of pivoted connection between the two blades is intermediate the ends of the blades. When the first blade is in retracted position within the frame of the knife, the second blade likewise is in a similar retracted position. However, when the first blade is swung out of the knife, it is desirable to have the second blade swing away from the first blade, so that the scissors assumes an open position. The reason that this is preferred is that neither blade has a finger engaging handle. Hence, the blades can only be readily manipulated so as to swing them into closed position. They cannot be manipulated readily to swing them to open position. Thus, it is desirable that the blades include means to bias them to open position, and jackknife scissors conventionally have such a biasing means, typically a spring integral with the scissors, to bias the blades open. The same principle is used with blades other than scissors blades in a jackknife, in order to bias the blades apart. For example, a poultry shears has a spring to bias the blades apart. This spring normally is located in the angle between the blades near the fulcrum where it is highly visible. The spring-biasing principle to keep blades apart is also employed in clippers, e.g. fingernail or toenail clippers, and in sheet metal shears. In all of the instances mentioned supra, it is desirable to provide a concealed biasing spring both for esthetic purposes and also because of the long history of spring breaking problems with the old fashioned leaf spring scissors. Thus the general idea of a hidden or semi-hidden spring engaging special recesses at the pivot of a scissors has been suggested. Typical pertinent prior art in this regard includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 663,565; 908,947; 1,814,821; 2,261,679; 2,392,118; 2,512,862; 2,597,519; 3,057,063; 3,834,022 and 3,861,038.